


Falling Asleep

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---</p>
<p>Anonymous asked a question</p>
<p>Falling asleep together. Jaytim.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>http://blue-jello-for-spiderman.tumblr.com/post/72213226518/falling-asleep-together-jaytim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Asleep

\---

Anonymous asked a question

Falling asleep together. Jaytim.

\---

Jason lay in bed, his arms securely wrapped around Tim, tucking the younger boy agains his body, tinge long their legs together. 

He was in the pleasant place of almost sleep, the pleasant feeling of rested yet awake scraped at the edge of his mind. 

It was always easier to sleep with Tim there, Jason felt safe and when he woke up with he felt well rested. It was unusual for him not to be able to get to sleep when he was with Tim. 

Jason frowned, wriggle inn further in to the warmth of the bed and burying his nose in to the top of Tim's head. He had hoped he would be able to sleep right away, after all the time they had spent apart recently it was nice to be together again. Jason hoped that the nightmares would stop. 

Unconsciously his arms tightened around Tim and the younger boy began to stir in his sleep, drawing Jason back to the present and away from bad memories and bitter thoughts. 

Tim opened his eyes slowly, squinting as he tilted his head to look up at Jason. "What time is it." He mumbled, before yawning and pressing closer to Jason. 

Jason smiles fondly down at his boyfriend. "It's only six," he whispered. "Sorry."

Tim smiled sleepily. "It's okay." 

Rolling his eyes Jason pressed a kiss to the top of Tim's head with a hum. "Okay. Got back to sleep Babybird."

Tim gave a gentle shake of his head, curling in to Jason, face pressed in to Jason's neck. "I can't go back to sleep, I just woke up." He whispered back.

Jason gave a small laugh before he whispered back. "It's too early to be awake, Babybird. You know you need to sleep more."

"You're awake." Tim mutters. 

"Not the point."

Tim moves again, shifting in Jason's arms so he can turn and face the older boy. His eyes are open properly now, bright baby blue eyes looking up at him from beneath long lashes. From the small amount of morning light that has found its way through the gap in the cartons and in to the room, Jason can see freckles dusting Tim's cheeks and dark wrinkles under his eyes. 

 

Jason smiled down at his boyfriend, moving his arms to make their position more comfortable. Tim curls in to him, allowing Jason to tuck his head in to his shoulder and rest his chin on top of his head. 

"I'll go to sleep if you go to sleep. How's that?" Jason asks. 

Tim blinks sleepily, his eyes already drooping closed. "Yeah. Okay." 

As his eyes closed, Jason pressed a quick kiss to the top of Tim's head. The feeling of sleep was making his mind fuzzy and unclear, it was a pleasant feeling. Maybe he'll get some sleep after all.

\---


End file.
